<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Brings us all together by HarryPotterSran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474638">What Brings us all together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSran/pseuds/HarryPotterSran'>HarryPotterSran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Class 1-A as Family (My Hero Academia), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterSran/pseuds/HarryPotterSran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Eeveelutions in chapter one the importance of that will come later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 1-A/Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Brings us all together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuki Midoriya’s Pokémon Family(44 Pokémon)

https://pin.it/22SveZD

</p>
<p>Eeveeon Normal Type Pokémon</p><p>Flareon Fire Type Pokémon</p><p>Vaporeon Water Type Pokémon</p><p>Leafeon Grass Type Pokémon</p><p>Aveeaon Flying Type Pokémon</p><p>Champeon Fighting Type Pokémon</p><p>Toxeon Poison Type Pokémon</p><p>Jolteon Electric Type Pokémon</p><p>Sphinxeon Ground Type Pokémon</p><p>Stoneon Rock Type Pokémon</p><p>Espeon Psychic Type Pokémon</p><p>Glaceon Ice Type Pokémon</p><p>Hiveon Bug Type Pokémon</p><p>Spireon Ghost Type Pokémon</p><p>Gaurdeon Steel Type Pokémon</p><p>Drakeon Dragon Type Pokémon</p><p>Umbreon Dark Type Pokémon</p><p>Sylveon Fairy Type Pokémon</p><p>Jewleon Crystal Type Pokémon</p><p>Celesteon Sun Type Pokémon</p><p>Luneon Moon Type Pokémon</p><p>Cosmeon Cosmic Type Pokémon</p><p>Meloetta Normal/Psychic Type Pokémon</p><p>Vulpix Fire Type Pokémon</p><p>Froakie Water Type Pokémon</p><p>Chikorita Grass Type Pokémon</p><p>Totetic Flying/Fairy Type Pokémon</p><p>Riolu Fighting Type Pokémon</p><p>Roselia Grass/Poison Type Pokémon</p><p>Pichu Electric Type Pokémon</p><p>Phanpy Ground Type Pokémon</p><p>Amaura Ice/Rock Type Pokémon</p><p>Gardevoir Fairy/Psychic Type Pokémon</p><p>Alolan Vulpix Ice Type Pokémon</p><p>Ribombee Bug/Fairy Type Pokémon</p><p>Mimikyu Ghost/Fairy Type Pokémon</p><p>Mawile Fairy/Steel Type Pokémon</p><p>Dragonair Dragon Type Pokémon</p><p>Absol Dark Type Pokémon</p><p>Florges Fairy Type Pokémon</p><p>Diancie Crystal/Fairy Type Pokémon</p><p>Lunala Moon/Ice Type Pokémon</p><p>Solgaleo Sun/Fire Type Pokémon</p><p>Cosmog Cosmic Type Pokémon</p><p>Evolutions</p><p>Mega Eeveeon</p><p>Mega Flareon</p><p>Mega Vaporeon</p><p>Mega Leafeon</p><p>Mega Aveeon</p><p>Mega Champeon</p><p>Mega Toxeon</p><p>Mega Jolteon</p><p>Mega Sphinxeon</p><p>Mega Stoneon</p><p>Mega Espeon</p><p>Mega Glaceon</p><p>Mega Hiveon</p><p>Mega Spireon</p><p>Mega Gaurdeon</p><p>Mega Drakeon</p><p>Mega Umbreon</p><p>Mega Sylveon</p><p>Mega Jewleon</p><p>Mega Celesteon</p><p>Mega Luneon</p><p>Mega Cosmeon</p><p>Ninetales Fire Type Pokémon(Evolves From Vulpix)</p><p>Mega Ninetails</p><p>Frogadier Water Type Pokémon(Evolves From Froakie)</p><p>Greninja Water/Dark Type Pokémon(Evolves From Frogadier)</p><p>Mega Greninja</p><p>Bayleef Grass Type Pokémon(Evolves From Chikorita)</p><p>Meganium Grass Type Pokémon(Evolves From Bayleef)</p><p>Mega Meganium </p><p>Togekiss Fairy/Flying Type Pokémon(Evolves from Togetic)</p><p>Mega Togekiss</p><p>Lucario Fighting/Steel Type Pokémon(Evolves from Riolu)</p><p>Mega Lucario</p><p>Roserade Grass/Poison Type Pokémon(Evolves from Roselia)</p><p>Mega Roserade</p><p>Pikachu Electric Type Pokémon(Evolves from Pichu)</p><p>Raichu Electric Type Pokémon(Evolves from Pikachu)</p><p>Mega Raichu</p><p>Donphan Ground Type Pokémon(Evolves from Phanpy)</p><p>Mega Donphan</p><p>Aurorus Ice/Rock/Crystal Type Pokémon(Evolves from Amaura)</p><p>Mega Aurorus</p><p>Alolan Ninetales Ice/Fairy Type Pokémon(Evolves from Alolan Vulpix)</p><p>Mega Alolan Ninetales</p><p>Mega Mawile</p><p>Mega Absol</p><p>Mega Diancie</p><p>Mega Lunala</p><p>Mega Solgaleo</p><p>Mega Cosmog</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>